The purposes of this study are to confirm and extend or refute certain previously obtained epidemiologic characteristics of ovarian carcinoma, and to see whether direct medical student involvement in epidemiologic research is feasible and productive. The epidemiologic characteristics of ovarian carcinoma to be studied include its higher rates in never-married women, women of low parity and women who have not used oral contraceptives. The study is intended to provide clues as to whether low parity is somehow conducive to, or non-protective for, ovarian carcinoma or whether some unknown ovarian defect predisposes both to sterility or low parity and ovarian cancer. In addition, the previously noted lower rates of a history of mumps, rubella and measles will be studied by serologic testing of patients with ovarian carcinoma and appropriate controls.